Five Ways To Spend  Halloween in Seattle
by aaronlisa
Summary: Various people in Max's life spend Halloween in five different Ways. Set during the first season.


Title: Five Ways to Spend Halloween in Seattle

Author: Sweetness   
Rating: FR13

Pairing/Characters: general ensemble (Season One)

Disclaimer: _Dark Angel _belongs to James Cameron and company.

Prompts: ficvariations – Halloween

Notes: Set during Season One.

Summary: Various people in Max's life spend Halloween in five different ways.

One

As he applies the finishing touches to his make up, Normal feels extremely nervous. This is the first year that he has the starring role instead of just playing Brad in the production. He looks in the mirror and he's fairly certain that the lazy degenerates from Jam Pony wouldn't be able to recognize him if they saw him. And even if they did, Normal doubts that they'd believe that their boss would ever perform as Dr. Frank'N'Furter in a midnight showing of the _Rocky Horror Picture Show. _Normal smiles as he assumes his new character's personality and he decides that he really doesn't care who sees him like this, after all Halloween is all about being someone that you aren't on a regular basis.

Two

In his mind, Halloween has always been for little kids but he really wants to impress his newest girlfriend. So Sketchy had gone out and bought a vampire's costume with money that he really can't afford. Now he's at Crash, trying to figure out a way to drink his beer around the cheap and uncomfortable plastic fangs and without ruining the carefully applied makeup. He's almost positive that his date won't show up and that he's wasted a lot of time and money, and then she's there a vision in sequins and sparkles. She's wearing a mermaid costume that makes Sketchy really glad that he's spent the extra money for his own costume. Sketchy gives her a clumsy smile as she moves awkwardly toward him with a smile of delight on her face.

Three

He had invited Max to join him but she had declined and part of him wishes that he could have turned down his Uncle's invitation to the annual Cale Industries Halloween Costume Ball. However being a Cale, even the black sheep of the family, means that Logan often has to attend events that he views as a waste of time and money. So he does what he does best and he plays the game and schmoozed with Seattle's elite. And at the same time, he collects as much information that he can use as Eyes Only. Logan gives a small smile as he thinks about what his Uncle would do if he only knew just how much damaging information that Logan collects for his Eyes Only operation. Not that his Uncle even suspects that Logan is Eyes Only, but Logan can still imagine how his Uncle's reaction.

Four

It's very important to keep in mind that Original Cindy hates horror movies with a passion. In her experience, they're either pre-Pulse movies where people who are generally too stupid to live face the cheesiest of horror set ups, or they were post-Pulse productions that were cheap mindless sequels of successful pre-Pulse movies with a message. However on Halloween, her opinion of them often changes. They're not longer something to ridicule and mock, instead they're very acceptable date movies. Even more so when she has some hot honey on her arm, just like Original Cindy does this Halloween. She's just met Alicia but she can tell that she's the type of girl who'll get all jumpy and breathless during the gore scenes and she'll clutch at Original Cindy's arm in mock terror during the scary scenes. Something that Original Cindy can't say she'll really mind.

Five

Kendra had hung around long enough for the two of them to give out candy to the kids who lived in the apartment building before she had taken off to a party. And now Max had the place to herself, which was exactly what she wanted. Sketchy had a date, as did Original Cindy and Logan was at some stuffy fancy dress party, meaning that there was no one to interrupt Max tonight. She had a date with a nice hot bath with no interruptions from anyone. She sighed as she lowered herself into the steaming hot water and she instantly felt relaxed. The sound of the fireworks were muffled but it made her smile as she thought about how her friends were probably enjoying their more traditional Halloween festivities just as she was enjoying her own.

END


End file.
